The Cancer Center at NIT is a Basic Cancer Center comprising three integrated research programs involving more than two dozen laboratories at NIT. Most laboratories are located in three buildings of the Biology Department (Cancer Center, Biology building, Whitehead Institute) and share many common research facilities. Research programs focus on the underlying cell and molecular biology of cell behavior with particular emphasis on issues related to cancer; control of cell proliferation, cell cycle and cell survival, gene expression, cell adhesion and migration, tumor progression, angiogenesis and metastasis. There is a strong emphasis on the use of genetics and molecular genetics to discover genes controlling these processes and/or altered in cancer using human genomics and genetic studies in model organisms (mice, zebrafish, invertebrates and yeast). Three programs in Molecular Genetics & Immunology, Tumor Suppressors, Cell Cycle & Checkpoints, and Cell Biology, Development & Differentiation unite the center members; each is headed by a leader in the field. The major budget requests are to fund shared facilities (Biopolymers, Cell Sorter, Computing Glassware, Histology, Media Preparation, Microarray Technologies, Microscopy, Monoclonal Antibodies, Shared Research Resources, Transgenic Mouse Facility) and infrastructure that support and enhance the scientific research of the center and for developmental funds to foster new directions and initiatives in cancer research. No funds are requested for senior leadership or staff investigator salaries.